Dangerously Suspicious
by Rebecca Bookie
Summary: New story. taken place after Paradise Lost
1. Chapter 1

I leaned against the railing and sighed. An odd sort of musky sent filled my nostrils. Before I even could think about where it might have come from, I felt a tug on my necklace and, for a moment lost the ability to breathe. Then a pair of hands hit me squarely in the back and shoved. Hard. The necklace cut into my skin as it was torn from my neck. I let out a surprised shout and felt my shoes slip on the slick deck. My heart jumped into my throat as my stomach swooped up into my chest. I grabbed for the railing, but it was no good. I was already falling. A scream escaped my throat, but it was drowned out by the grinding engines and churning water.

One thought wildly repeated itself in my mind during the two seconds it took me to plunge into the ocean. Someone had pushed me. Someone had pushed me. Someone was trying to kill me.

The last thing I heard before I hit the cold, dark water was the sound of gleeful squealing and cheering, as someone at the tables won big.

This is just a recap of what happened in "Paradise Lost" so the next chapter I wrote. So enjoy and please tell me what you think.

~Peace out~

Rebecca Bookie


	2. Could you turn the boat around now?

Death is simple.

You die of old age.

You die of sickness.

Or, in my case, you die of murder.

You can't cheat death.

But like a cat who has nine lives. So do I. You can say that I'm lucky after what Ariana Osgood and Sabine Dulac put me through, but you would only be lying to yourself.

I've cheated death so many times I bet God has sent his own personal guardians to look after me.

As my body hit the icy water I knew it wasn't me turn to leave this world. To Leave my friends, my parents, my brother, even my ex boyfriend Josh behind.

My lungs hurt. God forget that! My whole body hurt.

I couldn't stop shaking. With every bone in my body, I willed myself to not give up the hard fight back to land. I wanted to give up. Die. Let the ocean, or the sea life below my floating feet take me under.

That would have been the easy way out. But no. I was too stubborn for that. I had to know who my NEW stalker was first.

I looked towards the way the yacht was disappearing from my view. Do you think anyone could see me?

I was out of luck. The boat disappeared from my view completely.

I laughed. Or tried to anyway, but ended up having a cough attack instead.

It was quiet. An unnerving quiet that made a chill run deep through my skin. I tried not to think about the possibilities what could happen to me out in open sea. This reminded me of the movie _Open Water_ about an American couple who went out with a scuba diving group, and were accidentally left behind because the dive-boat crew failed to take an accurate headcount, and none of the other divers or crew members noticed that the couple was missing.

And guess what? They ended up dying. Right in the freakin' ocean! Some luck huh?

Why did I have to watch that movie? This was the worst time to think about scary movies, or ANY water movie right now.

I couldn't help looking back over my shoulder to make curtain there wasn't anything behind me.

I was treading water and suddenly something, or it felt like something rubbed against my ankle. I froze. Eyes so wide open I thought I could see 360 degrees all around me.

I wanted to look down. Try to peer inside the black darken water to see what touched me. It could only me a fish right? Maybe my best friend Nemo? Or could it be Dory?

At this second I didn't give a rat's ass. All I wanted was to be on dry safe land.

With all my energy I had left I began to swim.

* * *

So U like??? Please tell me what you think about this chapter k?

~Peace Out~

Rebecca Bookie


	3. Pass me the bottle opener

I was no Michael Phelps, but I managed to get on to dry land. I had no idea how long I've been lying on my back on sand and rocks, trying to catch my breath.

The sun was starting to rise and light my body with sunlight, pinpointing where the most of the damage of falling off the boat got me.

My mouth was dry and it felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. I tried to roll over and look behind me to get the slightest hint of where I was.

Are they looking for me? Do they even know that I'm missing? Do they even care? I had so many thoughts zipping through my head making me dizzy.

Small tears gathered in the corner of my eye treating to fall over. I was so done with game "Let's Kill Reed" game or "Let's Make Reed Suffer" game.

All I wanted was to live a normal life again. Putting my past behind me and starting over. Creating a new life. A new Reed. That's why I came to the island in the beginning right? To put Josh behind me.

This would never end. This... This game. I would always be followed. Hunted, until I didn't even exist anymore.

This was more than I could handle. I needed help, finding whoever was trying to off me. I need to put an end to all this mess and start living my life. Not having to constantly look over my shoulder.

I tried to sit up. Roll up more, like it because my muscles ached to badly.

I need to get back. To Noelle and to my friends.

There was nothing surrounding me except water and lots of sand. I couldn't see any remains or waste of human life what so ever.

Wait no, there was a beer bottle not 30 feet away from me stuck in a bush like someone purposely stuck it there to be found.

I wondered why a bottle would be stuck in a bush. It seemed like no one ever came here to where I was.

My curiosity took me over and I began slowly walking over to it.

I felt like an old person. Not that I know what an old person felt like, but if someone saw me far away, they would think that I was their Grandma, because I was so hunched over.

I pulled the bottle from the bush and shook it. There seemed to be no water in it, but something caught my eye when I shook it. Something fell out.

I looked on the sand covered ground only to find a note had fallen out of the bottle. It must be one of these notes that you stick in a bottle for someone way across the other ocean to find and read.

I grabbed it and unrolled the paper back to read it. I froze.

**_I know your still out there. Waiting. Just waiting for your funeral to begin. When I finally get my hands on you. .. sweet dreams until then. Reed. This isn't over yet._**

**_P.S._**

**_I'll be waiting_**

Was this for me? Has someone put this bottle here for me to find. How many other Reeds could this have been for? Who wrote the Damn note!!

I didn't even hear the sirens behind me wailing and someone screaming my name. I was in come complete shock. My hands shook and I let the note fall from my trembling fingers.

Someone grabbed me, pulled me into a tight hug. I pulled back only to find Noelle's face streaked with tears.

"Reed! Oh God Reed!" she wailed.

"Noelle?" that was the only thing I got out of my mouth before the darkness consumed me.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and who you think 'left' the note there for Reed.

~Peace Out~

Rebecca Bookie


	4. Blood Barrier

Beep…Beep…Beep. The in time beat awaking me from my dozy state. The same beat that was in time with my pulsing head.

My mind was foggy. I couldn't remember anything. Nothing. What was happening to me?

I opened my heavy lidded eyes to look straight ahead, only to reclose them again because there was so much white, lighting the room. Again I opened my eyes, slowly this time letting my eyes adjust to the room before me.

So much white. White walls, white floors, white blanket that kept me trapped on a bed.

Was I in heaven? Shouldn't I be speaking to God right now?

Err there it was again. That noise. The steady pulse that bounced back to my ears.

I turned my head to the left only to find monitors beside my bed. I lifted my hands in front of my face to see if I still had some of my parts.

Good, still fully attached.

An ivy was strapped to my hand and hooked up to a pole beside me.

I sat up slowly, not wanting to feel pain if I moved to sudden.

No one was in the room with me. I was alone and I had a sudden erg to pee. Great. Should I call for help? Or should I move on my own to the bathroom not 15 feet away from me. Screw this. My blatter was full. I wasn't waiting on anyone to help me. My dire needs have to come first before I would call for help.

I shifted my legs over to the side of the bed letting them fall to the floor. I almost fell but I caught myself on the edge of the bed before I could do a face plant.

I began to shift my legs, moving them closer to my destination. Something pulled my hand back sending sharp pain cascading through my whole left arm. Droplets of blood where dripping on the floor, alienating the whiteness.

I bit my tongue to stop from crying out. I was caught on the ivy.

I looked back to where it was attached to the pole on wheels. Well it looked like I was going to have to bring a friend with me to the potty room.

I walked back at grabbed the pole, moving it forward towards me. A line of red dripping onto the floor from my arm. I walked side by side with my new buddy to the bathroom.

I passed the mirror, not wanting to look at myself yet. I relieved myself and moved back into the path where the mirror hung above the sink.

I dreaded the moment I would see myself in the mirror, not wanting to see the reflection of what my body has been though. But I had to look. To recognize me again.

I lifted my head up after washing my bloody hands to stare at the stranger in the mirror.

Blue and yellow bruises covered her face. I looked into her eyes and saw, pain. Deep pain that would never be healed no matter how hard anyone tried. She was broken. So fragile like a glass doll that was dropped and shattered. No matter how hard you tried to glue the pieces back together again, it would never be the same doll.

I touched my fingers to the girl's face in the mirror, wanting feel her feel her bruises and heal her pain. I grabbed my hand back when I felt a cool solid barrier blocking my fingers from feeling the girl's face.

Where my fingers touched the barrier between us, left marks of red covering the girl's cheek. She was tainted with my blood. Ruined even more. I reached back touching the mirror again trying to wipe away the blood from her cheek, but only smearing the rest of her face with red.

Her face was covered now. I didn't see her anymore.

My body shook. Rage pulsed through my body. I could help the girl, I couldn't save her from her pain.

I balled my hand into a fist, not caring the slightest that my hand began to numb with pain. I hit her bloody face, cracking, breaking the barrier between us.

Recognition came back to me. That wasn't a barrier between me and another girl. That was me. Me staring back at myself.

I heard a voice call out to for me. The door opened and the voice repeated. "Reed?" It was a male's voice. I turned to see who entered the bathroom only to be shocked to see someone I would never have guessed who would have been on this island to see me.

* * *

**I hope you liked this. I kind of had a writer's block for this chapter and didn't want to erase the first part of the chapter and start over again.**

**Guess who walked through the door?? I bet it's not a person you were expecting to see.**

**~Peace Out~**

**Rebecca Bookie**


	5. It’s a new Plan!

_I heard a voice call out to for me. The door opened and the voice repeated. "Reed?" It was a male's voice. I turned to see who entered the bathroom only to be shocked to see someone I would never have guessed who would have been on this island to see me._

The man in front of me stared at my hand for the longest minute. His brown eyes where moving over my busied body- like a doctor probably looks at dying patient who is about to take their last breath.

I moved my arm away from his view, and just stared at him. Shocked? Annoyed? Happy? All these emotions where running through me, as fast as a bullet shot from a gun.

I took a shaky breath, not sure if I could trust my voice this second. "What are you doing here Detective?" I said with a shaky voice.

His stocky frame filled up the bathroom door, making me Closter phobic. I felt kidnapped in my own hospital bathroom, when he suddenly stocked forward and shut the bathroom door behind him.

He looked down when there was a sudden crunch under his cheap black work suit shoes. Pink shards of glass decorated the floor.

He suddenly looked at me with a, knowing expression and tilted his head to one side after I just shrugged a shoulder. I looked at him like I wasn't the one who just broke the mirror he was half standing on.

"Let me see your arm." He said, no demanded of me when he gently pushed me down on the toilet seat cover. I didn't even have a chance to tell him to back off, before he grabbed my arm and was assisting the damage.

He shook head and sighed, reaching in the cupboard behind me to get a medical kit. We sat in silence for a few minutes no sound around us except the soft plunk, when he dropped the shard of glass into a medal container that was imbedded in my arm.

He cleared his throat and leaned back to look at me. "So your probably wondering why I'm here, aren't you?" He said in a low voice.

I rolled my eyes. Wasn't I asking him why here, like an hour ago?

"So, why are you here?" I said sarcastically.

He rapped my arm up in bandage and glace towards the door like someone might have their ear pressed to it.

"Look, I can't tell you anything here, but I'm taking you back to the station, my office so we can discuss this." He said standing, helping me on my feet also.

"Am I in trouble?" I said nervously?

He shook his head. "No Reed, you're not in any trouble. I just have a plan that might just work getting your stalkers behind bars for life."

I looked at him like he was crazy. How many times was he WAY off about all this nonsense about the murders and now the stalkings?

"Look, you probably have a 'plan' to stop all this shit from happening, but you weren't really, I don't know, accurate on the whole murder investigation you where trying to solve." I said using my fingers as quotations around 'plan'.

"So what makes you think that this will work?" I said.

"Reed, you have to be willing to take a risk at something. Just hear me out on this ok?" he said. "What do you have to lose?"

I thought about it for a minute. Could I risk this, whatever this was? If this could work and put whoever it was stalking me behind bars away for life, was this worth the effort?

I looked back at him sighing. "Fine, I'll listen to whatever you have to say"

Half of his lip curved up in a half smile. "That's all I'm asking"

* * *

**So I know this is a short chapter but I had to write something before I went to bed. I bet most of you where wanting Josh to walk through the door.**

**Sorry. If you want a sappy Josh and Reed, getting back together love seen. There are like 15 different stories that have Josh as the knight and shining armor coming to Reed's rescue. Yeah I know I read at least a few. Am I right?**

**This has a new twist and flavor I'm bringing to the table. Or FanFiction. One of a kind.**

**I'll write more today. When I wake up. (It's 1:22 AM) here where I live in Washington. Good night!!**

**~Peace Out~**

**Rebecca Bookie**


	6. My Greek God Agent

In less than 15 minutes, I was sitting in his cramped messy office waiting to hear this 'plan' he wanted me to do.

I called Noelle earlier and told her I was with the detective and not at the hospital in my bed. She told me the Detective already talked to her father and she knew what was happening. Well most of it.

Detective Hauer just now walked threw his door, a coffee cup in one hand and a file in the other.

"Do you want anything to drink, or eat?" he asked me in a deep voice.

I shook my head. "No I'm fine. Thanks."

Hauer plopped himself down in his big black chair opening the file in front to him.

"O.K." he started looking at he "You know I've been on this case since the beginning, with Arianna and now Sabine. I have always been a step behind tracking the murders and now I have a plan that will work."

He sat up excitedly. "I want you and another secret agent working together. He will be there for you, throughout this whole process. If something happens you go straight to him. He will be in the wings waiting for you to tell him if you suspect anything, and we send him in, and have him investigate further without anyone knowing he's a Fed."

I thought for a moment. This would never work. An old guy sniffing around every time something happens. Sure, like someone will never know.

"Look Detective." I said sitting up in my arm chair. "You might think that this would work, but face it. Having an old sleazy agent work with me, don't you think anyone would notice something is off? I mean come on, and old fart working with me. You'll just be scaring the stalkers away."

"Well I wouldn't say I'm an 'Old Fart' " A warm male voice said behind me, making me shiver and whip my head around to look at him.

O.K. So not what I was expecting. This man in front of me was about my age, a little older maybe. He was wearing dark blue faded jeans with small holes below his pockets. He was wearing a black shirt that had a logo on it, highlighting his AMAZINGLY beautiful tan Pecs and broad shoulders.

His dark black hair flopped over his brow covering a part on his eye in a sexy way, making me want to thread my fingers threw his hair.

His piercing grey eyes where running over my body like I was doing his, examining each other.

If this guy was my partner, then hell yeah I'll do this. This guy has smoking hot! Like a Greek God that just came down to heaven. Upton wouldn't even come close to holding a candle to him matching his beauty.

This guy had his own category in sexiness.

Detective Hauer cleared his throat, snapping both our attention back at him.

"Reed, I like you to meet Agent Oliver. He will be working with you on this case." He said gesturing to the guy standing close behind me.

I turned in my seat gazing up into 'Oliver's' gray eyes.

He smiled and stretched out his hand for me to shake. After a few seconds of my hesitation he said in his sexy male voice. "I think this is where you shake my hand"

Oh gees. Kill me now. I was probably drooling. My face turned red and I shook is soft, warm firm hand.

He was still smiling down at me. "I'm Agent Oliver" he leaned down bringing his face closer to mine. "But you can call me Mason."

He laughed once. Sending shivers down my back "Partner."

* * *

**So I hoped you like the new twist. Don't worry some of you. Josh will be in this story too.**

**~Peace Out~**

**Rebecca Bookie**


	7. Hi I’m Your New Boyfriend

_He was still smiling down at me. "I'm Agent Oliver" he leaned down bringing his face closer to mine. "But you can call me Mason."_

_He laughed once. Sending shivers down my back "Partner."_

When Detective Hauer's phone started ringing, he excused himself from the room leaving me alone with my new Agent partner.

Agent Oliver made his way to the front of Detective Hauer's desk and plopped himself down in his chair, shuffling through the open file in front of him.

"So" He said looking up from the file to look at me. "You're the famous Reed Brennan."

He leaned forward and smiled at me. "Do you have a boyfriend Reed?"

Umm. Why did he care? "Look Agent Oliver-"I tried to say but he cut me off.

"My name is Mason. Reed." He said, now leaning back in the chair. "You're probably wondering why I care if you have a boyfriend or not aren't you?"

I nodded. "And no I don't have a boyfriend." Upton didn't count. He was more like a winter island fling.

"Good" He said blowing out his breath. "It just makes my job easier now."

I was confused. Really confused. "Um. Why do me not having a boyfriend make your job easier? Don't I just have to report back to you if something is fishy?"

He bit his lip. "No. Well kind of. Reed you and I are working closely together. Very closely."

He shoved his had threw his hair. "Look when you go back to school soon. I'll be there taking classes there also as a student. We need to pose as girlfriend, boyfriend in order to this to work."

I thought for a second. Well there goes my chance for me and Josh ever getting back together. "You really think posing as my boyfriend will work in order find my stalkers?"

He leaned forward, putting his elbows on the desk. "It will. It has to Reed. What other options do you have?"

Mason stood when Detective Hauer came back into the room.

"So Reed did you make a decision?" He said, a little out of breath.

I sighed. "I'll try but I don't really think that we'll pull this off"

Detective Hauer smiled. "Good. I'm glad to hear you'll go through with it.

Mason turned back to me "You ready Reed?"

"Ready for what?" I said standing.

"I thought I would take you to Noelle's house and then out to lunch, so we can get to know each other." He said opening the door for me.

We walked side by side to his black range rover. He was a gentleman and opened my door for me and helped me inside.

"So" He said when he sat down in the driver's seat and turned on the car. "What happened to your arm?

I glanced down at the white bandages covering half my arm. Somehow I'd forgotten about it when I met him.

"Oh nothing, I just fell." I half lied remembering falling off the boat, and breaking the mirror at the hospital.

He turned to me when we were on the main road back to Noelle's beach house.

"Reed, you're going to have to trust me for this to work."

I was silent for a few moments. Taking my que that I wasn't going to tell him anything he just said "I hope you will tell me over lunch."

We pulled up into the long driveway. I could see a lot of people at the back of her house partying.

"So what do we tell them when I show you off?" I said nervously

He turned off the car. "Tell them I saved you. You don't have to tell them were seeing each other until we get back at school."

He came around the car and opened my door helping me out. He took my hand in his and led me towards the house. I first person I saw was Noelle making her way towards me.

"Reed!" She said putting her arms around me for a tight hug. "I'm so glad your O.K. The detective told me they wanted to take you to the station for questioning. What did they say?"

Mason left me standing with her and made his way over to the bar.

"And damn, who is he?" She said looking at Mason's butt.

"Oh, he's the one who saved me." I said also looking at Mason's butt.

Noelle turned back to me. "Your knight and shining armor. You sure know how to catch the fish. Look at him. He got all the girls attention sister."

I looked around the pool. Sure enough all the girls stopped what they were doing to gaze at him, probably getting ready to catch and reel him in for themselves. This reminded me so much of Upton and how all the girls were trying to win him over from me.

Mason turned back towards me and smiled, carrying two drinks in his hands.

"Be careful Reed. There's something about him that's off. I don't want to see you get hurt." Noelle said before leaving me to go over to Dash.

"I thought you might be thirsty." He said handing me a drink. He leaned down to my ear and whispered "And I saw you looking at my butt."

Oh God! I started to blush badly. My face turning red with blood.

When he straightened, my legs almost gave out. Josh was standing not 20 feet away looking at me and making his way over towards me.

At that moment I wished that I had drowned.

* * *

**Well review and tell me what you think about the chapter!**

**Peace Out**

**~Rebecca Bookie~**


	8. Trying to Think

"Be careful Reed. There's something about him that's off. I don't want to see you get hurt." Noelle said before leaving me to go over to Dash.

"I thought you might be thirsty." He said handing me a drink. He leaned down to my ear and whispered "And I saw you looking at my butt."

Oh God! I started to blush badly. My face turning red with blood.

When he straightened, my legs almost gave out. Josh was standing not 20 feet away looking at me and making his way over towards me.

At that moment I wished that I had drowned.

* * *

"Reed hey" Josh said smiling at me when he was standing beside me. His blonde curls bouncing with every stride.

"Josh" I said, my voice barely squeezing out his name. Mason looked back and forth between us confused.

"Hey, I'm Mason" Mason said breaking the awkward silence and reaching out to shake Josh's hand.

Josh looked hesitant when he shook Mason's hand. "Josh"

A flicker of something crossed Mason's face. Jealously? Hate?

"I'll let you guys talk. I have to make a phone call anyway" Mason said pulling out his phone and walking back towards the bar.

I looked at Josh. His eyes were on Mason's retreating back, his jaw clenched.

"What are you doing here Josh?" I said giving him my full attention.

He turned back to me, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I got a phone call from Noelle saying that you missing from the boat when it docked, and that you could have gone overboard, so I came here to see if you where OK."

Why did he care? He was still dating Ivy. He didn't even call me when he 'promised' to call and tell me how she was doing.

"I'm fine. I just fell off the boat and ended up in the hospital, but I'm ok, no scratches, I promise." I said

"Really?" He said gesturing to my bandage arm "Then what's this?"

"That's from a totally different incident" I said getting a little heated. "Shouldn't you be, I don't know in Paris by now with Ivy?"

He flinched when I said her name.

"She's still in the hospital, doing physical therapy." He said shifting his feet slightly. "She asked about you, you know. She's worried for you." He paused in thought. "And here I thought you hated her, what changed?"

I looked in to his eyes. "Knowing that she wasn't doing those things to me, and her helping me find whoever it was doing it to me. Also knowing that you moved on." I said the last part quietly, but I knew he heard me loud and clear.

He tilted his head back towards the sky and sighed. "A lot of things have changed Reed. I'm sorry I hurt you. I wish I could take it all back. But your right, I moved on." He seemed to pause at the end, forcing out those words. "I loved you Reed. You were my life, my everything, but this whole thing screwed up our relationship."

He took my hand in his. "I think it's for the best if you moved on. You have your whole life to fall in love again, you deserve better than me."

I froze, and slowly took my now sweaty hand from his. His words torching my heart.

I looked back at him with a blank frozen face. "I think it's best for you to leave." I turned away from him, not wanting him to see the beginning of my breakdown.

"Tell Ivy I'm sorry, and I hope she gets well soon." I left him standing there and began moving slowly towards the sliding door and entering the kitchen where heads turned to look at me. I didn't even notice. Didn't care.

I found the hall and opened the nearest door by me and went inside.

I was a big bathroom, with a fancy huge mirror hanging in front of me. I stared at myself. Trying to think, about what just happened with Josh.

Nothing. My mind was blank. All I could hear was the muffled sounds of people having a good time, living their lives.

I shut my eyes trying to concentrate harder into thinking again, about what just happened. Nope. Nothing, my mind had completely shut off.

I heard a slight tap on the door. Before I could open the door and see who it was Gage popped in shutting the door behind him.

* * *

My mind is also on off mode. Sorry if this chapter is kind of dull. Please review and tell me what you think about Josh.

~Peace Out~

Rebecca Bookie


	9. Someone Special

_I found the hall and opened the nearest door by me and went inside._

_I was a big bathroom, with a fancy huge mirror hanging in front of me. I stared at myself. Trying to think, about what just happened with Josh._

_Nothing. My mind was blank. All I could hear was the muffled sounds of people having a good time, living their lives._

_I shut my eyes trying to concentrate harder into thinking again, about what just happened. Nope. Nothing, my mind had completely shut off._

_I heard a slight tap on the door. Before I could open the door and see who it was Gage popped in shutting the door behind him._

_

* * *

  
_

I looked up at Gage annoyed. "What do you want?"

Gage held up his hands. "Gosh do you have to be such a bitch? I was just going to check on you. Look I know I'm not your favorite person but hear me out OK?"

Gage checking on me, yeah right in your dreams. He went over to stand next to the counter toying with a perfume bottle. "So I heard the whole, 'I moved on convo' with you and Josh, and I just wanted to sa-"

"Look" I said cutting him off. I so did not want to hear what stupid thing he had to say about me and Josh. "You should really mind your own business. Me and Josh aren't your problem." I said

He ran his hand threw his windblown hair. " Believe me I know. I just wanted to say, I don't believe one word that came out of Josh's mouth. He still loves you and always will love you. And please you think this Ivy thing will last with him? Yeah right, he can't handle all that sex with her, she'll just be coming back to me in no time, she always does."

Sick! I did not want to think of Josh doing it with Ivy. Gross!

"Um, he seemed pretty clear he was over me." I said moving to open the door and go out in the hall. " And look." I said making our way over to the window and peering out at Mason and about every girl trying to seduce him. "I think Josh is right. I need to move on, my life can't always revolve around him. Maybe this is a sign that there is about to be someone special that will sweep me off my feet and be my new love." I looked back to Mason and he caught my eye and started to make his way over to me.

I turned back to Gage. "Like I said, I'll meet someone special"

Mason caught up to me and took my hand. "Ready to go?" He said smiling bright.

"Yep, where are you taking me again?"

* * *

Mason didn't tell me where we were going but 15 minutes into the car ride he pulled into a long driveway leading up to a huge Italian mansion.

He stopped the car and opened my door for me. I didn't even notice, this house was amazing, it's like I stepped into Italy.

I turned back to Mason, who was watching my every expression. "Is this your house?"

He looked at the house and back to me. "Yeah, I hope you're not disappointed I didn't take you to a huge fancy restaurant, I just thought that we could spend some time getting to know each other here."

I shook my head. "No, I like something different." I looked back to the house. "Do you live here alone?"

He looked at the ground sad and angry "Yeah, this used to be my parents, but this is mine now."

I felt bad for him to be all alone in this house. "What happened to your parents?" I asked. Why weren't they here with him?

He looked up at me with an expression on his face similar to Ariana's and Sabine's "They where murdered."

* * *

**Grrrr. So this chapter pretty much was bad sorry, I'm out of it today. Well _review_ and tell me what you think!!**

** ~Peace Out~ **

** Rebecca Bookie**


End file.
